There are numerous kinds and type of devices, both general and specialized, for hanging small objects, such as hand tools, for storage by the user or for display at the point of sale or for display by vendors at trade shows, for example. Many of these hangers are of a very simple structure, typically in one piece, and are inexpensive to manufacture. However, when multiple tools are displayed in a single location at a trade show or by a retailer, the simple hangers of the prior art have many disadvantages. For example, one type of hanger may be suitable for only one type of tool, therefore requiring multiple, different hangers for the different tools. Thus, the user must maintain a variety of hangers, none of which are standard. Also, having multiple non-standard hangers renders a display of multiple tools somewhat unappealing. Moreover, the hangers of the prior art have no place for product identification, price, etc. Also, many of these simple hangers when shipped, will tangle and make it inconvenient to unpack when the hangers are used.